Celos 3D
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Kae y Asuma experimentan juntos lo que es un noviazgo con su persona especial pero esto traerá nuevos sentimientos y experiencias, en especial para Kae. Ella nunca ha estado celosa de nadie a menos que sean sus esposos en 2D; así que no entiende porque tiene esas ganas inmensas de tirase contra la "mujercita" esa, que desde hace más de 20 min le habla MUY pegada a su novio.


**Pov Kae.**

Me alise nerviosamente la falda del vestido por décima vez mientras me miraba en el espejo de mi habitación, suspire tratando de relajarme pero no podía, sentía que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho, hoy tenía que tratar de verme perfecta ya que Asuma-kun me presentaría con sus padres y su hermano como su novia oficial, no es como si ya no conociera a los señores Mutsumi y a Kazuma sensei así mismo se lo dije a Asuma-kun pero él insistía en que ellos me conocían como la amiga, no como su novia y obviamente al ver la sonrisa tan hermosa, amable y amorosa que me dirigió él, simplemente no me pude negar.

Mi cara se sonrojo a niveles inimaginables al recordar las sonrisas y el hermoso rostro de mi novio... mi novio, creo que me está saliendo humo de tan caliente que tengo el rostro y de lo rápido que late mi corazón de solo pensar en Mutsumi Sempai, lleve mis manos a mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón y me sostuve, una sonrisa se formó en mis labio, lo amaba tanto.

Me lance a la cama mientras me tapaba la cara y me reía felizmente y murmuraba cosas respecto a Asuma y yo.

Fuera de la habitación de Kae, se encontraban su madre la cual tenía los ojos brillantes y murmuraba feliz de que su pequeña no vaya a quedarse sola de por vida fantaseando con hombres imaginarios y que ya veía venir los nietos. Mientras que su hermano Takurou, pensaba en lo locas que estaban su hermana y su madre con una gota bajándole por la nuca.

Kae que aún se encontraba recostada en la cama pensando en cosas felices, se sobresaltó cuando su celular empezó a sonar mostrando una llamada entrante de Asuma, Kae contesto extrañada.

 **-Ohayo Asuma-kun -** contesto Kae con una sonrisa nerviosa pensando que tal vez la llamada de Asuma se debía a que ya no irían donde sus padres.

 **-Ohayo Kae-san -** saludo cálidamente el peli café a su novia, Kae no lo podía ver pero estaba segura que él estaba sonriendo al otro lado de la línea, se sonrojo intensamente.

 **\- Etto... a que se debe tu llamada? Ya no iremos al almuerzo de tus padres? Ellos cancelaron?! TE ESTAS ARREPINTIENDO DE PRESENTARME ANTE ELLOS VERDAD?! oh no oh no ME VAS A TERMINAR VERDAD?! NO ME DEJES ASUMA-KUN...blah blah blah blah blah...-** la peli morada habla a una velocidad mientras entraba en pánico sin dejar hablar a su novio ni un solo momento.

 **No es eso es que..-** trataba de hablar el chico pero Kae hablaba y hablaba.

- **ES PORQUE SOY FUJOSHI CIERTO?!-**

 **-No no, es que..-**

 **-Ay Dios yo sabía, que te ibas a terminar aburriendo de mí! No me dejes prometo que cambiare sempai...**

 **-Pero si eso...-**

 **-Tratare de ver menos yaoi...-** la chica hablaba y hablaba y al otro lado de la línea Asuma trataba de explicarle a su novia o al menos poder decir una palabra pero la chica no lo dejaba.

 **-KAE-SAN! -** grito de repente el peli café haciendo callar a la chica que se limpiaba las lágrimas. **-escúchame por favor, no se ha cancelado el almuerzo con mis padres, ni tampoco voy a terminar contigo Kae-san y tú sabes que el que seas una fujoshi jamás ha sido algo que me desagrade, es más es una de las tantas cosas que te hacen ser una chica especial para mí...-** la chica se sonrojo ante las palabras tan sinceras y cálidas de su novio. **\- el motivo de la llamada es para avisarte que ya estoy en la entrada de tu casa para que partamos.**

 **Eh?-** el rostro de la chica se encendió hasta el punto de colorarse como un tomate maduro, totalmente avergonzada por el drama que le acababa de hacer al chico. **-etto, en-enserio? Y-ya ba-bajo..-**

Antes de cortar la llamada escucho como el chico reía discretamente.

 _Tonta tonta tonta,_ pensaba avergonzada mientras bajaba las escaleras para encontrar a mi novio en la entrada de la casa con la vista en su libro.  
Mi corazón latió con fuerza al verlo, se veía muy atractivo vestido con unos pantalones blanco, una camisa de botones azul oscuro con algunos estampados de aves blancas, unos zapatos azules y una chaqueta larga color khaki y sus típicos anteojos cuadrados y el cabello perfectamente peinado. Lo mire embelesada por varios segundos, me sentía en un trance él era tan brillante.

- **Kae-san... Kae-san? Te encuentras bien?-** me llamo Asuma mientras me miraba confundido, ahí fue cuando reaccione y baje la cabeza avergonzada por quedarme viéndolo.

Él se rio divertido y guardo su libro en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, coloco su mano en mi mejilla mientras se agachaba hasta que su rostro quedo a la altura del mío, mis ojos se abrieron al tenerlo tan cerca y me sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.

 **-Estoy feliz de verte Kae-san-** me dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente.

Lo mire con una sonrisa llena de cariño.

 **-Ta-también estoy feliz de verte Asuma-kun.-** murmure con las palabras saliendo atropelladamente de mi boca.

Levante mi vista del suelo y lo mire a los ojos, el me veía intensamente como esperando algo, por instinto mire sus labios rosados y tan cerca de los míos, con solo acercarme un poco lo besaría.  
Baje la vista avergonzada y por un segundo creí ver decepción en la mirada de mi sempai pero este sonrió como siempre, iba a decir algo pero el grito de mi mamá nos asustó.

 **-PERO QUE ESPERAS PARA BESARLO CARIÑO!-** grito está escondida detrás del muro junto con mi hermano.  
Me exalte y pegue un brinco totalmente abochornada y molesta moviendo mis manos frenéticamente.

La cara de Asuma era asombro y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras observaba en dirección de mi mamá y Takurou.

 **-Oh ohayo Serinuma-san, Takurou-san.-** saludo mi novio haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa amable.

Los ojos de mi madre brillaron mientras se sonrojaba y le salían brillitos de los ojos.

 **-Ohayo yernito, puedes decirme suegra en vez de ese "Serinuma-san" que suena tan serio. -** termino de hablar mi madre, mi nivel de vergüenza llego a niveles insuperables, me sentía al borde del desmayo.

Escuche la risa divertida y el ligero sonrojo de Asuma.

 **-Está bien, suegra.-** concedió él tranquilamente.  
Mi madre lo veía con los ojos iluminados y sus manos juntas como si fuera un ángel, mientras que a Takurou miraban a mi madre con vergüenza.

 **-M-MA-MAMAAAAÁ!-** grite totalmente abochornada viendo como estos dos reían y corrían hacia la cocina.  
Los iba a seguir pero el brazo de Asuma me lo impidió.

 **A-Asuma-kun q-que pa-pasa?** \- lo mire abochornada.

Pero todas mis dudas fueron respondidas al sentir sus labios sobre los míos, sentí mi rostro arder y una gran calidez se instaló en mi pecho agitando mi corazón rápidamente, haciéndome sentir miles de elefantes en el estómago, porque lo que me hacía sentir Asuma era más fuerte que unas simples mariposas.

Luego de unos segundo en shock logre corresponder al beso primero tímida y luego más entusiasmadamente, sentí como mi novio sonrió en medio del beso cuando pase mis brazos por su cuello.  
Poco a poco el beso se hacía un poco más intenso, ya que este me tenía sujeta de la cintura y al enderezarse en su postura normal, hacía que mi cuerpo quedara algo elevado y muy pegada al cuerpo él. El beso termino por la falta de aire y porque se nos hacía tarde para irnos a la casa de los padres de sempai.  
Mi cara y la de Asuma estaban sumamente sonrojadas mientras nos montábamos en su auto.

Mientras Asuma-kun manejaba hasta la casa de sus padres nos mantuvimos en un agradable silencio, mi vista se dirigió a la ventana.

" _A pesar de tener 8 meses de relación, aun no estábamos acostumbrados a esos besos tan fogosos en lugares que no fueran el departamento de él"_ pensé de manera distraída.

Inmediatamente a mi cabeza vinieron recuerdos de lo que pasa cuando decidimos pasar el día en casa de mi novio, un hilito de sangre se escurrió por mi nariz delatando mis perversos pensamientos. De solo pensar en las grandes y cálidas manos de Asuma, en su cuerpo abrazando al mío, su calor, sus besos... " _Ehhhhhhhh?! Porque tengo estos pensamientos justo ahora?! Soy una pervertida"_ disimuladamente me limpie la nariz viendo de reojo al peli café concentrado en el camino, se le miraba muy relajado.

 **-Kae-san, vas muy callada todo bien?-** me pregunto de repente sobre exaltándome.

 **-Eh?...-** no sabía que me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos. **\- no te pr-preocupes Asuma-kun, s-solo iba pensando.**

Vi cómo me miraba de reojo como analizando lo que dije y creo que pude percibir un extraño brillo en su mirada.

 **-Con que eso era.-** hablo con su típica sonrisa, para una persona normal esa sonrisa no significa nada más que un gesto despreocupado en él pero yo que ya lo conocía perfectamente sabía que había algo detrás de ella.

Sentí como detenía el auto a un lado de la carretera en una parte vacía, mire asombrada alrededor.

 **-P-P-Por qué de-tienes el auto, esta n-no es la casa de tus padres.-** pregunte nerviosa al verlo mirarme directamente.

 **-Solamente tenía ganas de hacer algo.-** menciono tranquilo.

 **-Que cos...-** no pude terminar la pregunta, ya que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos, podía sentir su cálido aliento contra el mío.

 **-Puedo besarte... Kae?-** la forma tan intensa en la que me pregunto eso, hizo que mi cara se pusiera roja pero yo estaba ida.

Mire sus ojos por un momento y luego sus labios, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. Asentí con mi cabeza.

Nuestros labios se juntaron y un escalofrío se extendió por todo mi cuerpo llegando hasta mi vientre haciéndome suspirar, Asuma me tomo por el cuello acercando más a él para profundizar más el beso; me sujete a su chaqueta mientras le seguía el beso con la misma pasión _"Quien dijera que mi novio no es un hombre apasionado, está totalmente equivocado"_ pensé abochornada. Sentí como mis piernas temblaban como gelatina cuando sentí la lengua de Asuma pidiendo permiso para entrar, abrí mi boca por instinto, nuestras lenguas se encontraron en un beso muy intenso para ambos, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que él tenía una mano enterrada en mis cabellos y la otra rodeando mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, nuestros pechos estaban tan juntos que se rozaban y ese calorcito que se formaba se concentraba en mi parte baja, sentía como las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos.  
Nos separamos por la falta de aire, sempai tenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas un poco coloradas mientras respiraba pesadamente, me imagino que trataba de controlarse.

 **-Gomene Kae-san, creo que se me ha ido la mano un poco, estas bien?-** pregunto muy preocupado, pero yo no entendía porque, si me sentía en las nubes después de ese beso.

 **-No te preocupes Asuma-kun, estoy perfecta.-** le calme cariñosamente, vi como sonrió cálidamente y me daba un besito rápido.

 **-Te amo. -** me dijo mientras encendía nuevamente el auto y lo ponía en marcha, vi la mirada tan serena y genuina que tenía, una mirada de amor.

 **-T-También te amo. -** le dije con una sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas.  
El viaje a la casa de los padres de sempai era de 40 minutos por lo que después de nuestro apasionado encuentro, llegamos rápidamente.

Asuma fue el primero en bajarse y abrirme la puerta, nos cogimos de la mano y caminamos hasta la puerta de la casa, mi corazón latió con fuerza por los nervios cuando sempai tocó el timbre de la casa.  
La persona que nos recibió fue Kazuma sensei.

 **-Ohhh Ohayo Asuma! -** grito mi ex sensei mientras abrazaba afectuosamente a su hermano, mi lado fujoshi se activó y un hilito de baba se extendió por mi boca _"AUN SIGO PENSANDO QUE ESTOS HERMANOS SON TAN SHIPPEABLES"_

 **-Serinuma-san... Serinuma-san SERINUMA-SAN. -** salí de mi transe al escuchar como gritaban mi nombre y vi cómo tanto Mutsumi-san y Asuma-kun me miraban con signos de interrogación pintados en sus cabezas.  
 **-G-G-G-Gomenasai Mutsumi-san!-** pedí mientras hacia una reverencia como disculpa, sentí la mano de Mutsumi-san en mi cabeza y este me sonreía divertido y despreocupado.

 **-No te preocupes Serinuma-san, pero ahora somos cuñados así que porque no me llamas por mi nombre? -** pregunto felizmente, Asuma rio divertido y mi cara era un tomate en vivo.

 **-Etto... hai Kazuma-san. -** murmure a como pude.  
 **-kyuuuu, eres tan linda Serinuma-san! Lástima que ahora eres mi cuñada y no la cuñada de Asuma. -** murmuro con un sonrojo y una cara infantil mientras hablaba, mi cara hizo una mueca de espanto mientras retrocedía un poco colocándome detrás de Asuma, Kazuma sensei no había cambiado nada.

 **-Nii-san!-** grito mi novio mientras le pegaba en la cabeza a su hermano mayor. **-No digas cosas así.**

Kazuma se sobo la cabeza con una lagrimita.

 **-No me pegues otouto. -** murmuro haciendo drama, sentí una gota bajar por mi cabeza. **\- Entren! Que mamá ha hecho un delicioso almuerzo y ya tengo hambre.**

Al entrar nos quitamos los zapatos y nos dirigimos a la sala donde estaba el padre de Asuma, este levanto la vista al escucharnos llegar, mientras que la señora Mutsumi salió de la cocina a recibirnos.

- **Asuma cariño, me alegro tanto que tu y Kae-chan ya estén aquí... pasen pasen esta es su casa.-** exclamo feliz la mamá de Asuma.

 **-Hijo hola, es bueno tenerte en casa de nuevo y que ahora vengas con tu novia. -** saludo su padre igual de amable.  
Este sonrió al escucharlos y se acercó a abrazarlos.  
Yo observaba con una sonrisa el intercambio familiar entre los Mutsumi, sin duda todos tenían esa aura de amabilidad y paz.

 **-Kae-san ven por favor.-** me dijo Asuma con una sonrisa mientras me tomaba de la mano y me acercaba a sus padres, estos sonrieron.

 **-B-Buenas tardes señores Mutsumi. -** salude atropelladamente por los nervios mientras hacia una reverencia.

 **-Tranquila cariño, es un placer tenerte en casa.-** me tranquilizo la señora Mutsumi mientras sonreía, casi podía ver una luz saliendo de ella _"ella es un ángel"._

 **-Hai, gracias por su hospitalidad Mutsumi-san.-** agradecí feliz.

 **-No hay nada que agradecer Kae-chan pero puedes decirme Mitsuho si gustas.-** me dijo mientras sujetaba mis manos muy entusiasmada. (N/a: y si se lo preguntan si, me acabo de inventar el nombre de la mamá de Mutsumi-sempai bc no se cuál es el nombre real :v)

 **-H-Hai Mitsuho-san. -** le dije sonrojada.

 **-Vengan pasemos a almorzar, que ya está listo la comida.-** exclamo Mitsuho-san mientras se adentraba en la cocina, yo la seguía inconscientemente.

 **-La ayudo a servir la mesa? -** pregunte nerviosa. Ella me miro sorprendida.

 **-No es necesario cariño, yo puedo sola.-** murmuro abochornada.

 **-I-Insisto Mitsuho-san, deseo ayudar. -** insistí más tranquila.

Al final ella se rindió y me dejo ayudarla a ordenar la mesa, mientras me platicaba de anécdotas de Asuma-kun, yo la escuchaba atenta y muy interesada, de vez en cuando nos reíamos por lo inocente que solía ser y a veces aún era, mi novio.  
Me extraño ver que Mitsuho-san me dio 6 platos en vez de 5, así que se lo devolví.

 **-Oh no cariño, son 6 platos porque también vendrá el novio de Kazuma. -** me explico ella mientras buscaba los vasos.

" _Novio novio novio novio novio"_

 **-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! KAZUMA-SAN TIENE NOVIOOO?-** exclame sorprendida y encantada.

Asuma y Kazuma entraron corriendo a la cocina al escucharme gritar, mi cara adquirió un fuerte sonrojo al ver la cara sorprendida de la señora Mutsumi ante mi grito, Asuma me miro preocupado pero avergonzada lo tranquilice dándole un abrazo.

 **-Eh? Se me había olvidado mencionarlo.-** aclaro Kazuma mientras se rascaba la cabeza y reía un poco.

Asuma y yo lo miramos interrogante.

 **-Desde cuando tienes pareja Nii-san? -** pregunto mi novio extrañado, yo lo mire ansiosa por una respuesta imaginándome en mi mente si la pareja de Kazuma-san serian un 8x5 o un 10x8, sentía como mi modo fujoshi se incrementaba con cada segundo.

 **-Comenzamos a salir desde hace 2 meses más o menos.-** exclamo felizmente mi cuñado mientras se sostenía la cara sonrojado y con brillos a su alrededor. **-pero no se preocupen chicos, ustedes lo conocen.**  
Mi cara y la de Asuma eran un poema quedándonos en blanco por varios segundos.

...

...

 **-¿Lo conocemos?-** pregunto Asuma, mientras que yo aún trataba de procesar.

En mi mente trataba de recordar cualquier cosa pero nad... De repente un recuerdo se me vino a la mente con cierto chico. _"No puede ser."_

Kazuma iba a decir algo pero el timbre de la puerta sonó sobresaltándonos.

 **-Ya llego. -** murmuro con estrellitas Kazuma corriendo hasta la puerta al ver a su madre recibir al último invitado.

Todos lo seguimos hasta la puerta, mis ansias aumentaban a cada segundo.

 **-Ohayo, gracias por recibirme en su casa Mitsuho-san.-** saludo respetuosamente la voz de un chico.

Asuma y yo nos exaltamos esa voz era la de...

 **-Nana-kyun, que bueno que ya estas aquí.-** exclamo Kazuma-san mientras abrazaba a un sonrojado y sorprendido Nanashima-kun que nos observaba más rojo que un tomate.

Asuma lo miraba asombrado y yo pues, solo pensé una cosa.

 _ES UN HERMOSO 8X5!_

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Hola quiero saludarlos y agradecerles a los que han llegado hasta aquí, espero que le den una oportunidad a esta pequeña idea que surgió en mi después de leer en el manga que Kae eligió al Sempai.** **  
** **Este va a ser un pequeño fic de 4 capítulos, voy a incluir algunas parejas pero solo como una mención y ya. Pero aquí nos vamos a centrar en Kae y Asuma, un fic con celos de parte de Kae y lemon :3**

 **En realidad espero que les guste porque disfrute escribiendo esto.**

 **Díganme que les pareció el KazumaxNanashima? Se que es una pareja extraña pero me enamore de ellos cuando Kazuma le coqueteaba y Nana quedaba traumado jajaja, soy más partidaria a IgarashixNanashima pero también me gusta escribir sobre parejas que nadie esperaría :3**

 **Voten y comenten por favor.**


End file.
